


between each beat are words unsaid (Russian Translation)

by ThePeripheralLight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Between Episodes, Drug Use, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Missing Scenes, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeripheralLight/pseuds/ThePeripheralLight
Summary: В брачную ночь Джон и Шерлок дарят друг другу слова, которые каждый из них говорил, когда другой не мог услышать, слова, которые каждый из них хранил там, где другой не мог увидеть — письма, показывающие их любовь друг к другу, что росла на протяжении долгих лет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [between each beat are words unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794824) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh), [hudders-and-hiddles (huddersandhiddles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huddersandhiddles/pseuds/hudders-and-hiddles). 



> Фанфик в эпистолярном жанре, чьи события переданы с помощью писем, как бумажных, так и электронных, постов из блога, сообщений, заметок и записок — всего, что когда-то написали Джон и Шерлок, что они отправили или же сохранили себе, оставив в тайне. 
> 
> В названии каждой главы указано имя персонажа, с точки зрения которого показываются события, и формат передачи этих событий. Стоит учитывать, что написанное одним прежде не было прочитано другим. 
> 
> ТЕКСТ НЕ БЕЧЕН! 
> 
> ! Перевод этого фанфика публикуется только на АО3! Просьба не выкладывать перевод на других ресурсах. Я даю разрешение разместить ссылку на страницу перевода на этом сайте, предварительно поставив меня в известность, но не сам перевод.

Дорогой Шерлок, 

Если ты читаешь это, значит, мы только что поженились.

До сих пор так странно произносить это. Ты и я, женимся. Через двадцать четыре часа я буду женат на Шерлоке Холмсе из квартиры 221-Б по Бейкер-Стрит, на единственном в мире консультирующем детективе. Это похоже на мечту. Даже сейчас. Даже после нескольких недель, в течение которых мы планировали нашу свадьбу. Ты, скорее всего, подумаешь, что я снова романтизирую действительность, но это правда, Шерлок. Мы женимся. И сейчас, как никогда ранее, самое время быть романтичным. 

Я сказал, что это похоже на мечту, потому что казалось — а иногда до сих пор кажется — столь далёким от реальности. Похоже на мечту, которой я не смел обладать долгие, долгие годы. А, осмелившись просить о большем, я отказался принимать как должное то, что имел.

Когда я впервые это понял, в самом деле действительно понял, то подумал, что мы попусту потеряли всё то время, что нам было дано, но сейчас я понимаю, что ошибся. То время не было потеряно впустую, потому что это было время, в котором я влюбился в тебя. Время, в котором я понял, что не хочу жить без тебя. Время, в котором я осмелился рискнуть и дотянутся до тебя. Когда я поцеловал тебя впервые, то уже заранее знал — это будет длиться вечность. 

Ты и я, против остального мира.

И, в конце концов, это же всегда был ты, все эти годы. Раньше я уже говорил тебе, что любил тебя почти с самого начала. И сейчас у меня, наконец-то, есть способ, чтобы показать тебе это. 

В коробке, которую я даю тебе вместе с этим письмом, находятся все маленькие заметки, которые я написал о тебе, но хранил в тайне. Заметки, которые я собирался вновь перечитывать. Или заметки, которые я не решился отправить или опубликовать. Электронные письма, которые я начинал тебе писать, но так и не закончил. Посты для моего блога, которые тоже были начаты, но не закончены, потому что стали слишком личными, чтобы быть увиденными публикой. Сообщения, которые мне не хватило смелости отправить. Парочка написанных от руки случайных мелочей, которые я сохранил у себя, когда ты был далеко, а после не смог с ними расстаться. А также несколько посланий, которые я отправлял другим людям, от телефонных сообщений до электронных писем, которые, как мне кажется, ты заслужил увидеть. 

И сейчас я отдаю тебе их все до единого, чтобы впредь ты никогда не усомнился во мне, Шерлок. Я люблю тебя. Я любил тебя, наверное, с того самого момента, как впервые увидел в Бартсе. В течение этих лет я совершал неправильные решения, в том числе и те, что заставляли тебя думать так, словно я не хочу, чтобы ты присутствовал в моей жизни, или точно я никогда не полюблю тебя иначе, чем просто как друга. Думаю, ты заслуживаешь знать, что ничего из этого никогда не было правдой. Ты заслуживаешь увидеть это в моих собственных словах. Заслуживаешь увидеть всё, что я думал на самом деле. 

Я отдаю тебе их все до единого, чтобы ты узнал всего меня, целиком и полностью, узнал со всеми моими ужасными помыслами и эгоистичными желаниями. Сейчас мы женаты (надеюсь), и тебе следует знать всё это — от и до. Я не совершенен; и знаю, что ты же об этом знаешь, но хочу, чтобы ты увидел это. Увидел по-настоящему. Хочу, чтобы ты увидел все темнейшие стороны моей души. Ты заслуживаешь увидеть их все до единой. 

Я долго и много думал о том, следует ли мне вкладывать в эту коробку вещи, которые скопились за время твоего отсутствия. За время, когда ты был мёртв. И за время, когда Мэри всё ещё присутствовала в наших жизнях. И, в конце концов, я решил, что всё-таки следует — не чтобы заставить тебя почувствовать вину, грусть или что-нибудь ещё, но потому что это тоже часть нас. Часть того, что произошло и привело нас в сегодняшний день. Часть всей нашей истории, и я не хочу притворяться, что ничего из этого никогда не случалось. И именно поэтому все они находятся в этой коробке. Кое-что из этого тяжело вспоминать. И я сожалею об этом. Тогда мы оба переживали очень тяжёлые времена. Но ведь после них ещё столько всего случилось. Ты только погрузись в чтение всего этого и поймёшь, сколько всего произошло с тех пор. Подумай, как много всего нам пришлось оставить позади, чтобы сейчас идти рука об руку. А потом приди и найди меня. Позволь мне напомнить тебе, как далеко мы зашли. 

Завтра мы женимся. А к тому моменту, когда ты прочитаешь это, уже будем женаты. Надеюсь. Я пригрозил Майкрофту и Грегу (знаю, тебе известно его имя, ты иногда произносишь его во сне; да, ты говоришь со сне; нет, я не скажу, о чём ещё ты говорил), что лучше им освободить нас от дел, свалившихся на нас на прошлой неделе, так что нам не придётся зацикливаться на них. Мы приняли дополнительные меры безопасности. Мы тщательно проверили каждого задействованного человека на всех её уровнях. И мы бы просто не смогли быть в ещё большей безопасности, чем мы есть сейчас, если бы Майкрофт собственноручно не проверил тесто, чтобы убедиться, что ни в одном из тортов не окажется лезвия бритвы. Но если и есть что-то, что я узнал за годы, проведённые с тобой, так это то, что даже когда что-то идёт не так (а так обычно и происходит), в конце концов, всё непременно налаживается. Если мы не поженимся завтра, то попытаемся снова — в другой день. Пока мы вместе, всё остальное — это только детали. Что бы ни ждало нас завтра, свадьба или убийство, я буду с тобой. 

Думаю, ты догадывался, что я пишу нечто большее, чем очередной пост в свой блог, оттого и дал мне немного свободного пространства, за что я, конечно, тебе очень признателен, но всё же надеюсь, что вечером ты не испортишь сюрприз своим неудержимым любопытством. Ты вообще знаешь, как это сложно — держать что-то в тайне от тебя? 

С подарком мне помогала Молли. Догадываюсь, она хранила всё, что я отпечатал и сложил в папку, под одеждой. Под определённой одеждой. Под одеждой, которую, как она меня заверила, у тебя не хватит смелости обыскивать. Так что держись подальше от её нижнего белья, Шерлок! Можешь порыться в моём. Возможно, там у меня даже есть кружево, которые ты сможешь найти. 

Только что ты взял в руки скрипку и наигрываешь песню, что мне очень нравится. Песню, чьё название ты продолжаешь из раза в раз называть мне, а я — продолжаю забывать. Однажды я запишу его и тогда перестану спрашивать тебя о нём. 

В камине договаривает огонь. Ты переоделся в свою бордовую рубашку. И раз уж это наша последняя ночь в качестве женихов, думаю, лучшее, что мы можем сделать, это сполна насладиться каждым её мгновением — пока семейная жизнь не сделает нас унылыми и скучными.

Я люблю тебя, Шерлок Холмс. И в отведённые нам с тобой жизни я покажу тебе, как сильно. 

Навсегда твой,

Джон


End file.
